Valentines Day!
It's the holiday for l'amour; amor; and just plain LOVE in Harpers Falls. The Valentine's Day Ball is upon them, but there is NO love in Molly Wainwright's black heart, as she prepares to make an unwanted visit! Last time on Harpers Falls: *Sam and Lahoma Lucas came to town to talk with Susannah and Anyssa about the trials they have been encountering, and Sam went to confront Molly Wainwright. The bright February sun rose over the east. It was the makings of a beautiful day in Harpers Falls. Things were quiet, and for once, in the Law Enforcement Center, Molly Wainwright was sleeping. She had been given a very strong sedative, which in effect knocked her out. So, nobody could expect any trouble from her. Dylan Harper was still asleep and Alex was downstairs in the new kitchen and was cooking breakfast. He hummed as he was cooking his favorite breakfast. Rosemary Harper, Dylan's sister, was over, helping him out. The two worked wonderfully. "Any word from Anyssa, Rose?" Alex asked. "She got into Somerset just fine last night," Rosemary said, "she and Susannah went to dinner at the Marquette Inn, and Anyssa saw Ellen again. The three of them bonded beautifully. It was nice that Anyssa and Patrick got to see one another again. You know those three were close for years, when she lived in Chicago." "I do remember that," Alex said, "Nyssa told me that she is originally from there, is she not?" "From Chicago, yes," Rosemary said, as she was preparing the toast, "her father was one of the wealthiest attorneys in Chicago. Velda's sister was Anyssa's mother." "So, how is she connected with Susannah's family?" Alex asked. "Sam Lucas was one of Arthur Rayburn's friends from law school," Rosemary explained, "they were always close friends, both stood up for the other at their respective weddings, and when their kids were born, they were friends too. When Mr. and Mrs. Rayburn were killed in a car accident, the Lucases took in Anyssa for a while before she moved to Harpers Falls." "Wow," Alex said, as he finished the preparations, "sounds like Anyssa has had a lot happen to her over the years. When did she get adopted by Michelle?" "Not long after she came here," Rosemary said, "Anyssa roomed with Aileen, back when she was really awful, and then Sheila brought up the idea of adopting her into the family." "I see," Alex grinned, "so Sheila wanted a sister, eh?" "Yep," Rosemary smiled, "she did." "Let's get this to Dylan," Alex smiled, as he had a tray set up with his breakfast. The tray contained all of Dylan's favorites, Bacon and Eggs, toast; some hash browns that Rosemary prepared; breakfast fajitas, something else that Dylan also liked. Aileen had helped in putting together a Valentine's gift. She saw a teddy bear that he loved at one of the gift shops in the mall; Dylan's mom and dad bought him some lovely roses from one of the best florists in all of the Boston area. A minute or so later, Rosemary knocked on the door, "Come in," Dylan said, a bit of sleepiness in his voice, "the door's open." "Surprise," Rosemary said, her eyes sparking, "Breakfast in bed for my brother!" "Well, isn't that a grand surprise?!" Dylan smiled, "Who's idea was this?" "Both of our ideas," Alex said, giving his beloved a gentle kiss, "Rosemary came over and helped." "Mom, Dad and Aileen had a hand in this too," Rosemary grinned, "look on the desk." On Dylan's computer desk, was a vase of roses. "Those are glorious!" Dylan smiled, "Mom and Dad's idea, eh, Rose?" "Yep," his sister smiled, "Mom and Dad went to the usual florist, in Boston." "Wow, sounds good," Dylan smiled, "I see something else next to me." "Yep," Rosemary said, "Alex tucked him in last night with you." Dylan was touched, "It's gorgeous," he said, "who came up with this idea?" "Aileen and her mother did," Alex smiled, "they stopped off at a gift store in the mall, and Aileen saw the bear and thought it was perfect for you." "Well, I will call her and let them know," Dylan smiled, as he said that, the phone rang. "Happy Valentine's day, cousin," Anyssa said happily, "how is things there?" "Hi Anyssa," Dylan smiled, "it's going well, breakfast in bed, thanks to Alex and Rosemary; some gifts from Mom and Dad, and Aileen and Angela." "I am so glad," Anyssa said, "Susannah said that she has something for you coming during the week." "Tell Susie that I appreciate that! How is Somerset?" Dylan asked. "Going just fine," Anyssa smiled, "Susie and I went out to dinner, and I saw that girl she wants to adopt again. She's all right, though. Very mature, and learning from her mistakes. In short, she is really thriving, thanks to Susie." "Well, sounds as if you are having a wonderful time," Dylan smiled. "We are," Anyssa said, "but I have to get ready for breakfast. Susie's cooking this morning." "Well, you enjoy," Dylan said to his cousin, "I have breakfast to eat too." "I'll be home in a couple of days," Anyssa said gaily, "see ya then." Dylan hung up the phone, and began his breakfast. Meanwhile, at the Watkins home, Sheila was awakened with a wonderful breakfast from Allen and her family. As a special surprise, Allen's grandmother, Joan Wentzel, had managed to use her connections to get Allen and Sheila a trip around the world, since they never really had a honeymoon. Rita, Delia and Jennifer celebrated a Valentine's day at the Beanery, and talked about their lives. "My daughter, Jennifer," Rita said, "sends her love. She spent her day in Peyton Place, with her dad. I think they are well on the road to repairing their relationship." "That sounds great, honey," Jennifer said to her co-worker, "Helen's former husband, Jefferson Williston, sent me a bouquet of flowers today. They arrived at my apartment last night after I got off work." "My ex-fiance's friend, Angela Chase, called me," Delia said, "she said there was a lot of upheaval in Three Rivers. Rickie and Chris, a gay couple she knows, was attacked at a charity ball, by a really bigoted woman." "My goodness," Rita said, "how dreadful. Was there anyone injured?" "I don't know," Delia said, "Angela told me that she wasn't sure. She's heard nothing yet. Her own sister, Danielle, was in an auto accident that same night." "Poor Angela," Jennifer said, "what else could happen?" "According to Angela, the bullet hit a tank and the place exploded," Delia said, "my friend, Ivy, called me, and said that the woman, Rita Sue, was mad at Rickie and Chris, specifically." "That wicked woman," Rita said angrily, "I hope she gets her comeuppance." "I have a feeling that she will," Delia said soothingly, "when Angela calls me again, I will tell you what happened." Valentines day came to Harpers Falls, and, at least, for the day, peace reigned in town. What will happen next? *When Anyssa gets back, how will she feel about being back home? *How will Delia react to the events back in Three Rivers? *Will the adoption go through? For the answers to the last two questions, be sure to watch My So-Called Life: Return to Three Rivers and Somerset, both seen on DRtv every weekday! Tune in again and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila